undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Joseph Alucard/@comment-26821421-20161218172515
Ok, for the most part, this page is pretty good... Except, there's some things that should definately be changed, as they're outright banned ''on this wiki, mainly with the powers. 1:He is overpowered, plain and simple. And I'm not reffering to stats, I'm reffering to abilities, in number alone. Not only is he a, quote, 'master assassin,' he has ''10 abilities ''to boot. That's basically making an Undertale version of Batman, he can escape any situation using his natural abilities alone. Not to mention he has wind and ice magic, two things not brought up on the abilities section. 2:His blink ability, which is a 'Semi-short distance teleportation' is outright banned, as stated in the wiki's page guidelines 3:The regeneration is completely overpowered. Being able to 'regengerate his own limbs and repair broken bones in a matter of ''seconds' is definately something that is just plain overpowered. This also directly clashes with the 'Immortality' section of the page, stating: 'He is not literally immortal.' Sure, he has a finite life span, but when you stretch that span out over ''thousands ''of years, and you let him just regenerate any injuries in a matter of seconds, it's virtually impossible to kill him. 4:He has no real weakness, other than not being able to hurt fast people. This is basically saying that, unless you flee the battle or suddenly turn into Sonic the Hedgehog, running circles around him, he's going to kill you and escape without a single scratch, no matter what you do to him, because he regenerates at ludicrous speeds. 5:Does this species... Really fit into Undertale? Like, there's never any vampire NPC in the game, and there's never any mention of vampires in the game either. Yet, if what is said in Joseph's history, how members of the Alucard clan murdered a large amount of Monster renforcements, don't you think that might've been brought up ''somewhere ''in the game? Like, really, theres no real place that this ever fits into the game, and the backstory tries to even mess with the human and monster war, which could be considered canon breaking (Could it? I'm... Not sure) 6:More on the history. I think that this could easily be considered breaking canon in some way. Think of it like this:There's this huge war going on. Humans Vs Monsters. However, a specific, very specific race, and even more specifically, only a clan of monsters ''completely obliterated ''a majority of your reinforcements. What would you rather do: A, continue on with the war, having little to no troops, or B, try and talk to humans about how truly dangerous this race is, if it's actually able to completely obliterate a majority of monsters with little to no casualties. Yeah, I think it's clear which one is a better solution. But, if you couldn't tell, option B would be the best tactical solution for the monsters. So, that means that, if what the Alucard clan actually did was real, there would need to either be a ''lot ''of idiotic generals working on the monster side, or the canon would just have to be completely broken. EDIT:Another gripe I forgot to mention, you might wanna expand on his limits with necromancy. Because, if it's complete, total unlimited control over the undead, that could easily be classifeid as overpowered.